Chained Up : Remember
by Ajeng Hyakuya
Summary: [Side story of Chained Up : Demon Slaves] Sehun akan melakukan apapun agar Luhan mengingatnya kembali, meskipun dengan cara yang kasar dan nikmat sekalipun. Takes place between chapter 5 and chapter 6. Warning : Full Mature Content!


Sehun akan melakukan apapun agar Luhan mau mengingatnya.

x

x

 **Chained Up : Remember  
**

" _I don't care. I just want to make you coming out_ ,"

x

x

Disclaimer : All characters belong to their God, parents, and fans

Genre : Horror, Suspense, Angst, Romance, Mystery

Cast : EXO members

Pair : HunHan

Rate : M (for explicit sexual scene)

Warning : Mature content, Forced orgasm, Rape content, Shou-ai (Boys Love), Typos, OOC, AU, dll.

x

x

x

If you don't like, just don't read

If you like, just read

I'm not force you to give a review

But i will very happy to get a review sincerely from your deep heart

x

x

 **This work is pure from my mind and doesn't copy any fanfiction**

x

x

x

* * *

Ketika Luhan memasuki bilik toilet itu, tanpa ia sadari, sontak sepasang tangan kekar merengkuh posesif tubuh kurusnya dari belakang. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh besar dan tinggi di belakangnya, menempel dengan lekat pada sisi belakang tubuhnya.

"Mau ke mana, Luhan?" bisik seorang itu, yang tak lain adalah Sehun.

Luhan membelalak antara takut dan terkejut setengah mati. Ia bisa merasakan hawa mengerikan dari sosok itu, "Lepaskan aku!"

Dalam kepanikannya, ia mendadak teringat sosok yang sempat mengejarnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Jangan-jangan ...

"Apa kau sudah lupa padaku?"

Sepasang bibir dingin mengecup leher mulusnya. Memberikan sengatan kecil yang membuatnya merasa tak nyaman.

"Kenapa kau mengejarku? Siapa kau sebenarnya?!"

"Menurutmu aku siapa?"

Tangan dingin itu lantas menyusup ke dalam celana jeansnya.

Lelaki bermarga Xi itu mengerang tertahan. Kaget dengan sensasi asing yang menjamahi daerah intimnya.

Belum berhenti sampai situ, permukaan kasar dari telapak tangan itu bergesekan dengan kulit sensitifnya dalam gerakan mengelus yang pelan dan konstan. Luhan melenguh dalam diam. Kakinya terasa melemas. Ada gejolak aneh dalam perutnya dan desiran asing yang muncul dalam selangkangannya. Rasanya begitu rileks dan tegang di saat yang bersamaan.

Namun begitu mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya setelah sepersekon kemudian, Luhan pun meronta-ronta, berusaha melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan tangan sekuat baja itu. Ini pemerkosaan. Dan diperkosa makhluk yang bukan manusia adalah hal terakhir yang tidak ingin ia alami saat ini.

"Tolo—akh!"

Pekikan keras pemuda itu terpotong ketika kejantanannya digenggam erat oleh Sehun.

Saat Luhan masih meringis ngilu dengan nyeri yang menggerayangi perpanjangan tubuhnya itu, figur yang berselimutkan bayangan gelap toilet itu lantas kembali berbisik. Bisikannya begitu posesif dan mengancam.

"Apa aku harus membuatmu ingat padaku ..."

Luhan yang masih tak berdaya dalam kungkungan sosok itu lantas membulatkan mata ketika celana jeansnya sudah terlepas dan jatuh ke bawah.

"... dengan cara yang kasar, hm?"

"Henti—mmh..."

Sehun memijat batang dalam genggamannya yang mulai mengacung tegak, dari pangkal hingga ke ujung. Sedangkan satu tangan yang lain merayap ke dalam kaos oblong yang membungkus torso pemuda dalam rengkuhannya. Jari jemari itu tiba di bagian dada, meraba dan mengelus seolah memberi isyarat bahwa ia telah datang. Sejurus kemudian, jemari itu meraih salah satu tonjolan kecil di sebelah kiri dan memilinnya dengan kuat.

Kedua manik Luhan terus berkedip perlahan, berat seperti mengantuk. Kedua lengannya bertumpu pada pintu toilet. Tubuhnya semakin terasa lemas saat ini.

Benda tumpul yang lunak nan basah memoles leher mulusnya. Terkadang menghisap dengan kuat bagai menegak anggur ternikmat. Terkadang pula hanya menjilat lehernya bagaikan anak kecil dengan lolipopnya.

Sementara itu, kejantanan bersih nan menggiurkan milik Luhan mulai dikocok. Awalnya lambat, namun semakin lama temponya semakin cepat.

Luhan tersentak dalam diam.

Napasnya semakin terengah-engah. Ia mendongak ke atas, dadanya membusung. Semakin memudahkan jari bergerilya pada dadanya, menarik dan memijat satu per satu putingnya lebih keras.

"Hngh ... "

Luhan memejamkan kelopak matanya seraya memiringkan lehernya ke kiri, membiarkan lidah Sehun menari dan menyapu permukaan mulus lehernya yang terekspos. Dirinya tak kuasa melawan lagi. Ia sudah tak bisa berpikir jernih lagi sekarang akibat serbuan rangsangan sensual yang mematikan sisi kesadaran dari otaknya. Ia hanya ingin mendesah dan mengerang merasakan kenikmatan dari sentuhan yang menguasai birahinya.

Begitu nikmat, begitu pasrah.

Foreplay itu terus berlanjut. Di tengah-tengah rasa melayangnya, Luhan merasakan gejolak dalam perutnya makin hebat. Kejantanannya semakin mengeras dan panas. Rasanya, ada yang akan keluar.

Sehun yang menyadari tanda pre-klimaks itu dalam diam menyunggingkan seringai.

Kejantanan dalam genggamannya makin kencang dihentakkan. Sedang bibirnya mulai menyedot tengkuk Luhan dengan kuat. Tak hanya di satu titik, tapi juga di seluruh area mulus leher belakang. Tak ketinggalan, jemarinya bergantian memilin tonjolan kecoklatan di dada yang mengeras.

Oh, betapa indahnya hari ini.

Tak lama kemudian, Luhan pun mengerang dengan keras dan panjang.

Cairan putih nan kental dari kejantanannya menyembur bagaikan geyser ke arah pintu toilet dan membekas dalam tangan sosok itu. Tubuhnya terasa lemas, matanya berkunang-kunang. Ia lantas kehilangan keseimbangan dan berakhir tubuhnya ditopang oleh sosok misterius itu, Sehun.

Penjamahnya lantas menggosok-gosokkan gumpalan yang membengkak di balik pangkal selangkangan yang terbungkus kain dengan belahan pantat kenyalnya. Gosokan itu begitu sensual. Gumpalan keras nan panas itu menekan-nekan hingga ke bagian terdalam dalam bongkahan pantatnya, seolah tengah menyodok-nyodoknya. Ia kembali mendesah lirih di sela-sela pikirannya yang dikacaukan oleh orgasme.

Sehun melenguh pelan.

Ah, betapa ia ingin segera menghujamkan pedangnya ke dalam sana. Merasakan lubang sempit yang memijat dengan nikmat pedang kebanggaannya dan menyatukan tubuh mereka menjadi satu kesatuan.

Tapi ia sadar. Ia tak boleh gegabah. Ia tak boleh kelepasan saat ini. Semua pasti ada waktunya.

Setelah nafsunya lebih terkendali, Sehun mendesah pelan.

Dalam sekejap, iblis itu mendudukkan sang objek obsesi di atas kloset duduk. Lalu Sehun meraup bibir yang masih meneteskan saliva itu dengan rakus. Dengan agresif menerobos masuk ke dalam liang hangat mulut Luhan dan tanpa mendapat perlawanan satupun, ia berhasil menguasainya.

Manik sayu pemuda manis itu terpejam. Pikiran Luhan makin kosong kala Sehun menghisap kuat dalam cumbuan penuh nafsu itu.

Yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini adalah bahwa tak ada yang lain selain Sehun. Bahwa ia harus melayani hasratnya dengan menyerahkan tubuhnya untuk dinikmati. Bahwa sekarang jiwanya adalah milik—

Ciuman itu pun terputus. Meninggalkan benang saliva penghubung yang teruntai dari kedua bibir mereka yang akhirnya terputus pula.

Sehun perlahan mendekatkan bibirnya ke liang telinga kanan pemuda itu, berbisik, "Saat kau sudah mengingatku, kau akan kembali padaku. Hanya kepadaku, Luhan. Dan kau akan menjadi milikku selamanya,"

"Sampai jumpa lagi, _my sweet deer_ ,"

Ketika iblis itu lenyap, pandangan Luhan pada akhirnya berubah menjadi hitam total. Seiring dengan kesadarannya yang perlahan memudar. Ia terkulai lemas di atas kloset tempatnya duduk.

Tak ada siapapun di dalam bilik toilet itu selain dirinya.

* * *

x

x

 **END**

x

x

* * *

Yap! Ini dia one-shot adegan rate M versi full yang aku janjikan sebelumnya.

Bagi yang belum tahu, one-shot ini merupakan potongan dari cerita Chained Up : Demon Slaves. Setting cerita diambil di akhir chapter 5, serta di antara chapter 5 dengan chapter 6.

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Jangan lupa review, ya.

Annyeong.. ^^


End file.
